We'll always have Casablanca
by GalaMD
Summary: La fiesta de Nochebuena no salió tan llena de paz y amor como cabría esperar. No se intercambiaron regalos... ¿o si? Post- Moroccan Christmas. Dwichael, ligero Dwangela.


_**Para mi **__**Pinkie**__**, la única e inimitable Queen del Might en habla hispana… y yo diría que también del panorama internacional. Porque el Topo se contagie de tu entusiasmo de fangirl y alguien halle bendita inspiración en tu obra y/o perspectiva, igual que tú los encuentras constantemente en la genial interacción que bordan Steve y Rían.**_

_**Con todo mi cariño,**_

_**Pinky**_

_**01/01/09**_

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that__, hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Brr its cold.  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well__.__..I really shouldn't...alright_

_Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again_

**(_Baby, It's Cold Outside _– Betty Carter & Ray Charles)**

Se había atrincherado en la soledad familiar de su despacho aunque ya no quedaba nadie y el guardia de seguridad había optado por largarse, tras hacerle jurar que se acordaría de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando decidiera marcharse.

Pero no tenía muy claro que quisiera irse de allí. Total, hundido entre los mullidos cojines de corte oriental que Phyllis había conseguido para la fiesta (¿se los habría traído Bob de souvenir del Golfo?), quedarse en lo que era su segundo hogar resultaba menos patético que regresar a su piso de solterón. No es como si le estuvieran esperando una mujer o hijos para abrir regalos bajo el abeto natural adornado con todo el mimo del mundo. Y ahora tenía al alcance de la mano todo lo que podía necesitar para sobrevivir a una Navidad más solo. El teléfono para llamar a su madre y felicitarle las fiestas en la mañana, un cargamento sobrante de licores morunos como para lamentar la resaca y el ronroneo melancólico de Bing Crosby para hacerle compañía.

Se servía una hilera de chupitos en los pequeños vasos Dunder Mifflin que debían haber sido el regalo navideño de la Dirección para los empleados y tarareaba (no estaba lo suficiente borracho para cantar a viva voz) "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas", cuando el ritual fue interrumpido por el toque seco de unos nudillos contra la puerta.

No estaba de humor para que el Universo, Santa o quien fuera viniera a dar por culo y terminar de joderle la Navidad (o el Año… - pero no quería entrar ahí, no cuando aún esperaba una simple tarjeta con matasellos de Nashua, New Hampshire), después del auténtico desastre que había sido el que consideraba su Gran Acto de caridad del año. A la mierda el "intervencionismo".

Brindó por Meredith. Empezaba a entender cómo había caído en aquella espiral que ahora la hacía arrastrarse por los suelos o incendiarse en las microfiestas de la oficina.

El pomo se estremeció bajo la fuerza que zarandeaba la puerta, intentando forzarla sin éxito. Había sido buena idea encerrarse con llave. Teniendo en cuenta que la gente había emigrado a sus casas en estampida poco después de volver de la clínica de desintoxicación (con o sin excusas convincentes), estaba seguro de que sólo podía haber quedado una persona rondando en el edificio… y la suya era la última sonrisilla burlona que le apetecía ver en aquellos momentos.

− Michael, sé que estás ahí. Tu coche sigue en el parking y te escucho desafinar.

Su tono resoluto y demandante le sacó de quicio. Jesús, María, José y la puta Estrella de Oriente. ¿Es que no tenía vida fuera de allí? ¿Alguien para hacer de niñera?

Sabía la respuesta de sobra, pero lejos de reconfortarle, ser consciente de que su miseria social y la de Dwight eran gemelas sólo le hizo dar otro trago para que el ardor del licor derritiera el nudo en el estómago.

Escuchó el rascado de algo metálico y la puerta se abrió sin un crujido.

Enarcó la ceja al ceño fruncido con que le miraba aquel empleado que había osado desafiar su firmemente expresa voluntad. ¿No era aquello allanamiento?

Ni se levantó del sitio donde estaba sentado, con los pies cruzados a la usanza de los indios (nativos americanos, como fuera más políticamente correcto). Las cervicales iban a dolerle durante una semana si seguía teniendo que elevarla tanto para poder verle el careto.

Reparó entonces en que Dwight no llevaba la típica mueca de victoria que habría esperado en esas circunstancias tras conseguir su objetivo al poner en práctica sucias pero apañadas tácticas de McGyver. Semblante sombrío y corbata desajustada, cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella (y en el paquete que pretendía esconder tras toda su altura y anchas espaldas) mientras guardaba la horquilla en el bolsillo del pantalón (¿horquilla? ¿de dónde había sacado Dwight una horquilla?).

− ¿De dónde has sacado esa horquilla? − se le escapó con el atropello que produce el alcohol al soltar la lengua sin que el pensamiento sea primeramente filtrado por el cerebro. Vaya, sí que aquello se subía rápido. Y sin burbujas.

Dwight carraspeó y se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer sobre el suelo a su lado, aunque, de pedirlo, no se habría negado a compartir los cojines.

−Soy un hombre de recursos, parece mentira que no lo sepas ya…

A eso sólo pudo responder con una risita jocosa, como si acabara de escuchar el mejor chiste de la historia. Se lo imaginó haciéndole la permanente y mechas de colores a ese primo suyo tan raro y… lento de ideas que trabajaba en la granja y al que había conocido durante su breve pero – se extraño al recordarlo – confortable estancia allí como huésped.

− Es de Angela. Guarda varios paquetes en el cajón de su escritorio. Para reponer…

Parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Se dedicaba a espiar lo que la gente tenía en los cajones? ¿Sabía lo que escondía – no, no- guardaba en los suyos?

Ante su perplejidad, rodó los ojos. Sin invitación, alargó la mano y cogió una de las copas, ignorando el puchero de fastidio que Michael no se esforzó por disimular.

Desatascadas por aquel orujo especiado que sabía más bien a pis de gato, las palabras consiguieron salir de su garganta. Se pasaba la aparente caja forrada en papel de estraza (qué elegante) de una mano a la otra, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella.

− En los últimos meses no era difícil que perdiera las horquillas a lo largo del día…

Seguía sin pillarlo (le observaba como si fuera un fetichista de complementos femeninos de peluquería) y él se exasperaba hasta el límite de su paciencia…cuando recordó que Meredith y él habían vuelto justo después de la tensa revelación que le había ganado miradas reprobatorias y otras lastimeras de sus compañeros (subordinados) de trabajo.

Exhaló un suspiro.

− Mañana probablemente te llamará Wallace desde Nueva York y no en particular para felicitarte las Fiestas, sino para comentarte que me he convertido en la comidilla del barrio. −hizo una pausa, retirándose las gafas para no tener que contemplar la decepción en los ojos del hombre que más admiraba en el mundo, después del Comandante Adama y Grossvater Schrute, evidentemente. − Angela y yo tenemos una aventura…o al menos hemos estado − matizó, calándose las lentes de nuevo. − acostándonos. Desde hace años. − tragó saliva audiblemente, con la angustia del feligrés que se confiesa avergonzado ante el párroco de su iglesia. − Pero nunca antes en horas laborales hasta que se prometió con ese mamarracho de Bernard…

Como si acabara de sintonizar en la misma emisora que su monólogo y le hubieran quitado el modo de silencio, sonidos comenzaron a salir de la "o" perfecta en que se habían curvado los labios de Michael.

− ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿TANTO TIEMPO? ¿EN LA OFICINA? EWWWWWWWWW...

Cada melodramática pregunta, por supuesto, venía puntuada por una mueca cada vez más horripilada y los ojos abiertos como platos. Los escalofríos que estremecían no eran menos evidentes y la nuez de Adán bailaba como un flan en el cuello del escandalizado Michael Scott.

La cara de póquer que le dedicó hubiera podido pasar por esculpida en piedra sin pulir de cualquier cantera.

− O sea. Lo del sexo en la oficina… podría comprenderlo. − intentó reelaborar eso para no dar a entender que acaba de airear sus pecadillos y de dejarse en evidencia − Aunque… EW. P-p-pero. −tartamudeó de un modo tan idiota como solía hacerlo de niño, olvidando los trucos que mil logopedas habían conseguido incorporar a su repertorio de habilidades. − Dwight… ¿¿¡¡ANGELA!!??− enterró la cabeza entre las manos, sacudiéndola. Aquello debía figurar en algún evangelio, testamento o carta apostólica como la primera señal del Apocalipsis. Lentamente, se medio destapó la cara. Era una broma de mal gusto, aunque sabía que Dwight no era bromista. Tenía que serlo. Quizás habría aprendido por fin del pequeño Jim a gastar bromas sin sucumbir a la risa como le ocurría a él. − ¿Angela Martin? ¿La Angela Martin de contabilidad?

La retahíla con que pretendía precisar la descripción (aunque no creía que los dos conocieran a demasiadas Angelas) – que incluía pistas como "fría como un témpano" y anécdotas como "tan estirada y puritana que no aceptó que le comprara bonita lencería"— fue contenida por la visión de la efigie tambaleante que tenía delante.

Como el reflejo que durante meses tras dejarlo con…J. le había devuelto el espejo. Alicaído, ojeroso y las patas de gallo marcadas (a pesar de la crema hidratante con bolitas de colágeno que se había agenciado en su última escapada al centro comercial).

Dwight era uno de los hombres más enteros y menos influenciables por los ardides de las mujeres que había conocido en su vida. Si no el que más… y verle roto de esa manera, en Navidad, mientras él se autocompadecía de un destino similar, la empatía percutió las cuerdas de una guitarra interior.

Esta vez fue él quien le ofreció una generosa copa. Tiempos de crisis requerían medidas desesperadas y solidaridad, ¿no?

− Creí que cuando se hiciera público, por vergüenza o decoro entraría en razón y volvería conmigo. Pero… ahora se ha empecinado aún más en seguir adelante con la ceremonia. − se llevó el vaso a los labios, apenas humedeciéndolos. La solución a los problemas no era emborracharse como Meredith, los Schrute habían aprendido a cortarlos de raíz a lo largo de generaciones. Mas de poco le habían servido la instrucción disciplinada familiar en aquella situación.

− ¿Andy? − preguntó Michael. Claro, el cabo suelto de aquel culebrón fatídico…

Retorció los labios con desprecio antes de responder con voz impersonal.

− No se ha enterado de nada, el muy imbécil. Andaba por ahí ensayando "El Tamborilero" con el sitar para dedicársela a su prometida. − escupió la palabra como si hubiera chupado un limón. − Y cuando Phyllis les ha contado a todos que teníamos un lío extra-prematrimonial, Angela lo ha sacado a rastras de aquí y todos los demás han huido de aquí como si tuviera la peste.

Apoyados hombro contra hombro en posturas simétricas que hacían que sus rodillas se rozaran sin chocar, los dos contemplaron la ristra de vasos, tan vacíos como sus vidas. En la botella que Michael sostenía entre las manos, la medida justa para las dos últimas copas de la noche.

− Por las putadas que nos regalan las mujeres en Navidad.

Dwight llevó al encuentro de la copa de Michael la suya, sin demasiado ánimo. Chocaron en un brindis que supo a comunión de alcohol y soledad.

De fondo, con la cadencia sensual del jazz, Ray Charles trataba de seducir al hilo de voz sacarino de Betty Carter para que se refugiara de la cruda ventisca que reinaba fuera al calor de su chimenea. Dwight depositó el vaso sobre el primer rincón sin cojines que encontró por su lado. Por ocupar los dedos, tamborileó al son de la música sobre el paquete que yacía olvidado en el paréntesis entre sus largas piernas.

− Probablemente estén en la cama ahora mismo, viendo "¡Qué Bello es vivir!" entre sábanas de franela, con la calefacción central y un buen chocolate caliente, planeando adelantar la boda. Feliz Navidad, Dwight. − musitó entre dientes.

Michael arrugó la nariz. Tampoco necesitaba los detalles gráficos.

Sin siquiera una mirada de reojo, se decidió a pasarle el paquete a Michael, perdiéndose la mueca fugaz de sorpresa que le arrancó el gesto.

− ¿Qué es? − le preguntó su jefe.

Se volvió y le clavó los ojos (huh de repente se dio cuenta de que eran claros; le extrañó no haberse fijado antes. Eran…llamativos. De un gris plomizo parecido al del contaminado cielo de Scranton cuando presagiaba tormenta) por encima del cristal de las gafas.

− Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa.

Michael ladeó la cabeza. No podía creer que alguien se hubiera acordado de él por Navidad a la hora de hacer sus compras. Aunque de haber previsto algún regalo, si era franco consigo mismo, no se imaginaba recibiendo nada que no fuera del siempre eficiente y pluscuamperfeccionista Dwight.

Hubiera sido cortés excusar que él no hubiera tenido preparado nada a cambio, pero las confianzas a veces daban asco, y algo le decía que a Dwight le habría roto los esquemas precisamente si hubiera sacado algún paquete de debajo del cojín donde estaba sentado.

Cuando lo desenvolvió y vio qué era aquello enrollado en el sobrio y áspero papel hubiera preferido dar las "gracias" y no dejarse llevar por la emoción y reír como la ancha carcajada de una chiquilla de cuatro años.

La Princesa Unicornio. Edición limitada con el espejo mágico y el vestido de gala.

Con lo jodidamente difícil que era conseguirlas.

− Es la última que queda en todo Scranton.

A Michael ni le extrañó la certeza en su aseveración. Probablemente era verdad y había sido él quien se había ocupado de que así fuera.

− ¿Cómo sabías que…?

Dwight sonrió de medio lado, enigmáticamente y henchido de orgullo. Para cualquiera que no le conociera la curvatura divertida de labios le habría recordado a la más maliciosa mueca del Grinch.

− Santa me envió una copia de tu carta.

Michael sabía que aquello era mentira porque no había enviado ninguna carta ese año, a sabiendas de que nadie iba a dejar regalos bajo su árbol. El chasqueo de lengua de Dwight le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

− Te vi embobado ojeando el catálogo del Toy'R'Us y se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña investigación que me ha hecho millonario. Así que te lo debía.

− Siempre quise tener una Barbie. O una Nancy. O una Stacy. Cualquiera me hubiera hecho ilusión… Me encantaban los complementos, pero mi padre se empeñó en que las piezas eran demasiado pequeñas para que jugara con ellas. Mi madre deciá que las perdería…

Dwight asintió, comprendiendo en parte su trágica historia del niño que ahora vestía con traje de chaqueta.

− Yo pedí un sable de luz a los diez años y San Nicolás me trajo una linterna para que pudiera ayudar con la cosecha por las noches.

El tono agridulce de la conversación volvía a arrastrarles al borde del agujero del que habían conseguido salir a duras penas. Entonces, viendo cómo Michael se peleaba con la caja tratando de despegar a la muñeca cornuda de sus ataduras de plástico, Dwight se acordó de algo gracioso que sabía que les animarías y quitaría más hierro al detalle que había tenido.

− ¿Sabes? En realidad la tenía reservada para la mocosa de Toby.

A Michael se le congelaron los dedos mientras investigaba el dispositivo que propulsaba el cuerno que la figura llevaba en el centro de la frente. Lo fulminó con desaprobación.

− ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?! Pobre niña… − miró con pena la rubia muñeca, previendo que en unas horas habría una criatura triste sobre la Tierra. − Con lo bien que le caí…

Dwight puso los ojos en blanco.

− Oh, venga, no te amargues. La cría no se quedó sin muñeca. El pardillo de Flenderson estaba tan desesperado por conseguirla que compró la de la hija de Darryl por dos veces su valor real. Y la hija de Darryl es lo suficientemente mayor como para haberle tirado a su padre la muñeca a la cara del disgusto. Estuve a punto de sugerirle que mejor le comprara una caja de tampones…

− Eres un poco buitre… pero gracias, supongo. − murmuró, estirando las sílabas de las palabras, como intentando no ceder del todo a la ilusión que le había hecho aun conociendo los daños colaterales de aquel regalo. − A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. Y hey, nuestro amigo Toby debería aprender a hacer sus compras antes. Si hubiera pedido la muñeca en agosto en vez de irse a Puerto Rico a disfrutar del sol y mujeres, no habría tenido problemas en conseguirla.

− La muñeca salió a la venta en octubre… − le aclaró.

− Bah. ¡Detalles! Que la encargara por adelantado en amazon. Además, seguro que la próxima vez que esa niña venga por aquí le caeré mucho mejor. − se le iluminó la cara como un árbol de Navidad al imaginarse a los dos jugando en aquel despacho. − Gracias, Dwight.

Sintió que era poco. Después de todo él no había recibido regalo aquella noche. Sólo había sido desollado en público y probablemente abandonado para siempre por la mujer que…¿amaba? y que pensaba casarse en su propia casa.

Pero Dwight sonrió una de las sonrisas más atípicas de su parco repertorio. Corta, breve, hasta tímida.

− No hay de qué.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ellos.

− En confianza…y yo no soy de _esos…_ Si la quieres de verdad siempre puedes…impedir la boda.

Dwight bizqueó. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

− Oponerte al enlace cuando el cura pregunte. − explicó despacio, con exagerada paciencia, como a un niño sin demasiadas luces. − Quizás es lo que a ella le hace falta para escapar al compromiso…si realmente te quiere.

Dwight no quiso que leyera la duda en su mirada y siguió cabizbajo.

− No sería decente montar semejante espectáculo. Y menos en la casa de mi familia…

No quiso recordarle que se había estado acostando en el trabajo con una mujer comprometida con otro y se mordió la lengua, algo irritado. Si no pensaba o quería hacer nada, ¿a qué venía tanto drama?

− Si ella no quiere casarse, que sea la que se zafe de él. No quiero ser una excusa. Lo único que quiero es que me quiera… − murmuró, su voz tan baja, embargada por la impotencia, que a Michael le costó acercarse para escuchar lo que había dicho.

Cuando alzó el mentón, casi tropezó con el de su amigo y jefe, pero los buenos reflejos le permitieron detenerse a una distancia crítica de él. Una distancia que, sin embargo, no impedía que estuvieran respirando el mismo aire que el otro exhalaba, y que de repente hiciera más caldeado el ambiente de lo que la calefacción conseguía normalmente.

Michael se humedeció los labios. Entendía bien lo que aquel hombre alto, curtido y corpulento de gafas empañadas por su propio aliento había dicho. Demasiado bien. Tan bien que escuchar al hermético Dwight vocear sus propios sentimientos le hipnotizaba. Quería zarandearle y espetarle que parara. Quería abrazarle y sentir el calor humano que él necesitaba noche tras noche. Quería desnudarle el alma como él había hecho con la suya con aquella maldita admisión.

Empezó quitándole las gafas que les protegían a los dos de los desastres climáticos de aquellos ojos que le contemplaban ceñudos y estoicos.

Se acercó aún más. En vano, trataba de sumergirse en la mirada insondable de su empleado para rescatar el deseo de luchar, que titilaba amenazando con fragmentarse ante la dilatación de la pupila cuyo negro parecía dispuesto a tragarse todos los nubarrones grises del iris.

No podía darle igual. No podía haberse rendido. Porque entonces… él también lo habría hecho hacía tiempo. Y si no se trataba de una rendición…sólo podía etiquetarse de aliviada indiferencia aquella sensación de haberse desprendido de una losa en el centro del pecho.

De que los despojos del rechazo se habían recompuesto solos.

Por su parte, Dwight resistía obstinadamente a desviar su eje visual hacia cualquier otro objeto (aunque fuera la puta muñeca que permanecía olvidada en un limbo entre ellos), aceptando el desafío de sostener su mirada.

Pero los espasmos de su laringe constreñida eran difíciles de no ver. Conociéndole, pugnaba por lanzarle preguntas y acusaciones que abrieran la agobiante pero necesaria distancia entre ellos.

Michael Scott se sintió abrumado por una sensación nauseosa de vértigo. Por la ingravidez en la boca del estómago como la que le asaltó con el "The Winner Takes it All" de Meryl en Mamma Mia (y sólo Pierce sabía que jamás se recuperaría de semejante experiencia).

Se aferró con fiereza a lo primero que sus manos encontraron para sustentarse. Demasiado firme para ser un cojín y el tacto de músculos tensándose bajo la yema de los dedos le advirtieron de que probablemente era el muslo de su amigo.

Casi sin querer, los ojos pardos de Michael se deslizaron por las facciones de aquel hombre hasta caer sobre labios temblorosos. Su respiración se entrecortó acompasándose con la de Dwight.

− Estamos borrachos… − susurró desconsolado, perdido, en un tono dos octavas por encima del que creía normal en él.

El titubeo encerrado en aquella afirmación tironeó de la comisura de los labios de Dwight, que redescubrió que la mejor manera de hablar era soltando el aire que ardía en los pulmones y rozaba sus cuerdas vocales, mientras uno coordinaba lengua, dientes y músculos de la cara para articular palabras.

− El alcohol no es ningún suero de la verdad. − Su mano, fría y sudorosa, se ancló alrededor del caro reloj suizo que utilizaba Michael (y en que las manos de Mickey Mouse probablemente marcaban ya pasadas las doce), y cuya correa se le estaba hincando en el muslo, grabando a fuego el negativo de sus muescas sobre la piel. − Se supone que…sólo desinhibe… − los dedos de la mano desocupada se atrevieron a ascender hasta su corbata nueva, tironeando de ella. Bajo el pulpejo encallecido por el trabajo en el campo, sentía el relieve de cada copo de nieve bordado con tanta nitidez el golpeteo acelerado del corazón algunos centímetros a la izquierda.

− _Sólo_… − enfatizó contra sus labios, deseando que así fuera con todo lo que podía ofrecer a aquel súbito magnetismo que les atraía hasta un punto intermedio que era calor, el toque especiado del licor y el extraño pero reconfortantemente familiar perfume del after-shave. Sobre todo porque el gruñido ansioso con que Dwight mordisqueaba su labio inferior y le enredaba en su lengua estaba enviando una corriente eléctrica de alta tensión hacia las tierras tropicales al sur de su anatomía.

Y eso no lo hubiera esperado para nada.

A medida que los besos profundizaban, exploraban impacientes los rincones ocultos por cuellos de camisa y cosquilleaban el ángulo de la mandíbula. Manos agitadas desabrochaban atinando a duras penas los botones de chaquetas de vestir con que se alfombraron descuidadamente el camino hasta que la gravedad pareció quitarles el suelo de debajo de los pies, haciéndoles compartir a todo lo largo el improvisado colchón de cojines que había fabricado Michael.

− Me cago en la… − exclamó Michael de repente, arrugando todas sus líneas de expresión en una mueca grotesca de dolor y llevándose la mano al trasero. Dwight se quedó petrificado a medio desabrocharle la camisa.

Resultaba hasta cómico.

Michael Scott con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro enrojecido como si acabara de correr una maratón por alguna ridícula causa que se le acabara de ocurrir, pero sin el carmín incriminatorio de otras veces. Los ojos relampagueando por puro fastidio y la raya del pelo borrada por la pérdida progresiva de la gomina.

Extrajo la caja de la famosa muñeca híbrida y, tras una pausa incómoda, soltó una especie de ronquido preso de una carcajada que resonó entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina.

Dwight le miró sin parpadear, sin reírse, sin pillar cuál era el chiste y pensando que no había nada más anticlimático que aquel engendro de las jugueteras para romper la magia del momento.

Debajo de él, medio recostado, Michael consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para mostrarle lo que les había interrumpido como si no la hubiera visto ya lo suficiente en las semanas que llevaba recolectando todos los ejemplares. Pero exhibía un guiño deliciosamente malicioso que Dwight se sorprendió así mismo al pensar que hubiera querido patentarlo como suyo.

− Ya sabes, Dwight… − Tuvo la caradura de incorporarse hasta casi poder besarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Agradeció todo el ejercicio que hacía en la granja para poder sostener el peso del cuerpo sobre unos brazos que le flaqueaban tanto.− Mi cuerno puede perforar el cielo…

El timbre cantarín de Michael al pronunciar aquel insulso eslogan que ahora emanaba erotismo en cada palabra de un modo que Mattel jamás desearía haber maquinado, se coló en los resquicios de su aguante y derritió su enojo instantáneamente.

La compostura le duró lo justo para arrancarle a la Princesa de las manos y enviarla a unas merecidas vacaciones debajo del escritorio.

A Michael se le secó la boca ante la agresividad del gesto.

Sereno, serio como siempre, sin traicionar ninguna emoción, Dwight enterró los dedos bajo el faldón de la camisa hasta notar el elástico de sus boxers rojos y blancos.

Su presa elucubró chistes que tenían que ver con frotar lámparas maravillosas mientras la cremallera cedió con poco esfuerzo.

La temperatura subió unos cuantos grados mientras trataba de NO pensar en deseos. O deseo. O aquellas manos grandes erizándole el vello del pecho bajo la camiseta de algodón.

_No sería capaz…_

_Había sido una broma…_

Botones volaron en venganza.

− Eso es lo que _él_ dijo.

***

Tras las actividades más o menos entrañables de aquella Nochebuena, al regresar de las vacaciones, el par más esperpéntico de la filial de Dunder Mifflin en Scranton (Pennsylvania) se obligaba casi a diario, sin demasiada extrañeza ya para sus compañeros de trabajo y/o subordinados, a hacer horas extras con la…_intención_…de peinar palmo a palmo toda la oficina en busca del cuerno perdido de la amputada Princesa Unicornio.

Nunca apareció.

Y lo cierto es que, a pesar de eso, ella mantenía su pintada sonrisa de inocencia y, con la lealtad del plástico curvilíneo, respetaba religiosamente el secreto de las pasiones desatadas en aquel episodio que, en clave de alcoba, sus protagonistas habían decidido bautizar _Casablanca_.

No habrían tenido un Sam, pero con la ayuda de Ray Charles se habían bastado para _tocarla otra vez_.

…o unas cuantas veces.


End file.
